


Princess From the Doomed Future

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: 25 Ficlets of Single Characters [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, OT3, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina thought that the hard part was over when Grima was defeated and she got into Smash Brothers. She would not be able to rest with the new problems she faces ranging from her growing feels for Dark Pit, the love triangle she got involved in and the Great Evil constantly causing the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess From the Doomed Future

**Author's Note:**

> We are into the New Year and Samus has yet to be found. Lucina is the first ficlet of the year mainly due to the fact she’s a main character in my universe. Enjoy!

**Time Traveler**

Time travelers were common in the universe of the Golden Land. Lucina was just one of the few Smashers from a bad future from her universe in which Grima has won. Funny how her bad future was contained to her world only as it would not apply to anything outside of it. Her original plan was to defeat Grima with the other kids from the future and then leave afterward. Smash just extended the time she would be able to stay with her family. Smash would also be the place where she could finally relax.

Raven would be watching from a distance and snarking how if only Lucina was like Rosalina, then things would be running more smoothly with her plans.

**Jokes**

Viridi had lied to Pit that Lucina loved jokes. She was actually the person in the army that could not understand jokes, could not take a joke or even make a joke. She was so serious that when Pit tried to hit on her after the match, she nearly slapped him for his stupidity.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit would mock his twin and do almost the exact same thing as his twin…and end up as one of Lucina's best friends at the mansion as a result.

"Oh, so she only likes dry humor…" Pit grumbled. "Great…thanks Viridi."

**Counter**

Lucina could not inherit counter from Chrom. However, in Smash, do to being able to mimic Marth's attack, she was able to learn counter like most of the Emblem Warriors. It was odd for her to wait for the best moment to counter, but she found it best when opponents were recovering off stage. Marth had demonstrated great edge guarding and Lucina desired to be like him. She was still rusty with her edge guarding skills, but to triple counter Mario off stage was rather satisfying given the match up.

**Handsome**

When people described Lucina, they ended to call her "handsome" instead of "beautiful". That was reserved for Marth who still insisted on being the fairest of them all despite the competition in the mansion. Lucina had grown used to this compliment seeing as how she had disguised herself as Marth in order to boost the morale of her army.

Now, when Palutena actually decided to see what Lucina would look like as a man and cast a spell on her, it wouldn't take a genius to realize that she was one of the manliest men in the mansion.

**Daddy's Girl**

Everyone knew that Lucina was a daddy's girl. Almost everything she did stemmed from the love she had for Chrom. She almost made a fatal error too with nearly killing Robin because she felt the female tactician was a threat to her father's life (and she was given the bad future). Her love for him would never go away even if the Chrom now was not her real father.

In Smash, she could spend more time with Chrom until the tournament was over. Then she would leave the Exalt and never see him again. In the meantime, she would have to deal with how Chrom was literally the butt of all jokes because he didn't get into Smash. When you got punched by Captain Falcon to the point that you needed to take a nap on the ground, you know you messed up. Captain Falcon had wanted to test the fighters of Ylisse of their prowess and Chrom simply wasn't good enough.

At the very least, Chrom was treated to a room in the mansion. He wasn't given the treatment that Ridley had. Lucina would smirk seeing that purple dragon being shot out of the mansion whenever he knocked at the door and asked if he could get into Smash.

"There goes Chrom's friend." Rob had mocked.

"Rob, don't be rude."

"But you find the situation as humorous as I do."

Lucina didn't have a sense of humor. She just enjoyed karma.

**Preference**

She would never admit it, but Lucina did have a preference for girls over boys. Romance wasn't top priority when going back into the past to save the world was always plaguing your mind. Lucina had so many fans in the past, but because she disguised herself as Marth, she felt that her attraction to girls came mainly from being a boy for so long. Naturally, she would make a few exceptions. Sometimes, she would find Morgan charming, but other times, she wouldn't pay much heed to him if only to not invoke Robin's motherly wrath. Then you got Dark Pit, of course and that has been her main man for most of the timelines even if he were to choose Reyn over her. Good thing she had so many female suitors if things didn't go well for her.

**Boobs**

Lucina didn't want to be reminded that besides Robin, she was one of the flattest girls in Smash. Viridi didn't count because she was still a child and Midna chose to be in her imp form if she wanted to make some sort of cameo in battle. This had benefited her during times of war because she needed to create the perfect Marth disguise. In terms of romance, it was making things rather difficult for her. Dark Pit may have preferred muscles and smaller breasts, but it didn't change how she felt like there wasn't much to look at when the two were alone.

**Idiot**

Usually, Lucina would not judge someone based on first impressions. She has learned that it takes time to get to know someone and understand them. She couldn't do that for Reyn. Her first impression of him was that he was an idiot worse than her younger brother. Shulk could vouch that Reyn was an idiot. Heck, even Reyn didn't deny that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but what made it worse was despite Dark Pit joking about how he's allergic to stupidity (as turns his head toward Pit), he was drawn by Reyn's energetic attitude…and his wonderful muscles. There was never a need to call anyone her rival because she found rivalry somewhat childish especially during war settings. Without Grima hovering over her, she was now free to be childish. She marked Reyn as her rival…even if it was mostly one-sided due to Reyn not knowing what (instead of who) they were fighting over.

**Waste**

Master Hand was known for changing things in Smash to spice things up. That didn't mean it was a good thing for the Smashers. If he called you into his room, you were going to be nerfed. The only way to get stronger is if you train yourself. Otherwise, you'll never get better. No matter how much Lucina trained though, the shield stun would ruin everything. The shield stun made shield breaking easier but Marth and Lucina who were notorious for having an attack to break shields would ease would end up making the move redundant. Marth would be fine because he had the tipper, but Lucina was left to sulk at how all the training she did with Dark Pit was a waste of time. The dark angel wouldn't even notice how upset she was until after the Vegas tournament.

**Wight**

Out of all the demons Cia chose to bring Lucina back as, she chose a Wight. Lucina made a very sexy Wight despite being part of the undead, but Lucina hated all the restrictions that came with being a zombie or a ghost.

Lucina could not interact with the living or poof out of existence like a mermaid turning to foam. She had to learn how to control her powers or she would fall through the ground and might end up at the center of the planet. The princess also needed to know how to communicate with the dead and learn the ups and downs of being a Wight. She only had four days to learn the ropes and while she didn't learn everything from that one timeline, remembering her days as a Wight has allowed her better control over her undead powers during and after the Mecha Galaxy incident. You could very well call her the Undead Princess from the Doomed Future now, but almost everyone in Dark Pit's group had died once and revived as some sort of undead being, which they could now use to their advantage.

**Mask**

Before she could part to the past, Lucina needed a disguise. She was already Marth to the people, but she didn't want anyone recognizing her face. Gerome had volunteered to make a mask specifically for her. She only had one when she went into the past, but before Smash started, Gerome made another one. He didn't know why she needed a second mask when everyone knew it was her.

Turns out, Lucina just wanted the mask to show off. Kirby liked the mask and donned it himself when he ran around as her. Dark Pit would joke she looked ten times cooler than her brother. Inigo would take offense to that and ask Gerome to make him one.

"You would look hideous with one."

"But I would be able to attract all the ladies with one. You and Luci are dark and brooding! That's why the girls go to you."

"…"

"Come on, please!"

"Rob is better off with the goofy mask than you would ever be."

If Rob was there, he would take offense to that "joke". Lucina smirked seeing her brother getting ready to storm off crying at how unfair Gerome was being.

**Similarities**

The last thing Lucina wanted to happen was be told that she and Reyn were very close. She didn't consider herself close to him and by Bionis terms, she would have orange affinity with him due to their one-sided rivalry. The only reason that this was brought up was because of how they have been acting as of late.

"You know, Lucina…you kind of remind me of myself." Lyn had told her casually. At first, the Ylissean princess would have accepted the compliment if not for the second part. "And Reyn reminds me so much of Hector."

"I'm sorry…what?"

"You two are very close."

"We are not dating! Reyn is a bigger idiot than the Great Hector!"

Lyn giggled at the title given to her brother. "If that is what you want to call it. You will find out sooner or late to rely on him like I have with Hector."

Lucina grumbled something about how history wasn't kind to Lyn should she hook up with Hector, but kept it to herself.

**Shield**

No matter what Lucina did, she felt like she would never be good enough for Dark Pit. She played the role as his faithful knight very well, but when it came to being his shield, she failed as such. She could only be on the offensive and it showed when Dark Pit's group had decreased as time went on because of the Great Evil. Out of all the people, Lucina felt reasonable for Kaguya's death. The poor girl was traumatized when Arachne was killed first and telling her to toughen up was not the right thing to do. Kaguya was rather sheltered in comparison to everyone else, so she had never witnessed the death of a comrade before especially the playful spider later. She had badgered Kaguya to think about how everyone else was feeling and to stop thinking about herself. Lucina felt it was her fault when Kaguya had offered to stay behind and fight knowing full well she would be killed.

Lucina had told herself that she would not let anyone die again…but it just kept happening. Arachne was first…then it was Lucas…then Kaguya…then Lana…then Ash…and now…it would be her and Reyn. The Great Evil was getting weaker the more the fight dragged on. His attack was aimed toward Dark Pit again. Cia had every intention of reflecting it back, but she wouldn't be able to reflect all of it without the attack killing her. Lucina decided the least she could to make up for everyone else' sacrifice was to throw her sword down and protect the black sorceress.

Why didn't she throw herself in front of Dark Pit? Reyn was faster than she was. He could talk about not throwing his life away in battle because he can't do anything when he's dead all he wants, but his desire to save the dark angel was so powerful. The Great Evil really wasn't expecting a double sacrifice after this point of time.

"NO! REYN! LUCINA!"

**Let Go**

Lucina knew it was only a matter of time before most of the children from the future decided that staying with their parents would only cause more problems for them. Inigo was no exception although, the circumstances were different. She has caught him on multiple occasions talking with Owain and Severa about a mission that would require them to jump through dimensions and go. Inigo did not want to tell Olivia because he had sworn to return after they were finished what they were doing.

On the day they had left, Lucina had stopped Inigo. Her younger brother would claim he never saw her after Robin's return, but the reality was he just didn't want to recall bawling into his sister's chest. There was no guarantee he would return, so he didn't want to say good-bye.

"Inigo, smile." Lucina told him as she forced herself to smile. "You can't go out onto the battlefield looking like that."

"I know Luci, but…"

Inigo knew his sister was right. Wiping the tear from his eyes, he returned to his trademark smile.

"…Look after mom for me, will you?"

Lucina could not promise that seeing as how she would leave too after him.

**Luke**

In the few universes where the Great Evil was sealed away for 2000 more years, children of the future would be born in order to go back in time and save the past. Lucina hated how history repeated itself so much even outside of her world, but that was how the Golden Land made things. She hated accepting that as a fact.

The situation with Dark Pit was far from pleasant. Given his status as a clone, he couldn't pass on his genes to his children. It was made worse how clones in general were made to be able to reproduce regardless of gender. Daedalus had brought up how the outline was simply to allow clones to reproduce with each other, but for someone like Dark Pit to be reminded that he would never have children that would resemble him broke his spirit.

There was one miracle about Dark Pit's children that Daedalus mentioned. They all had the same red eyes as him. Lucina's child with Dark Pit was named Luke. He had the Mark of Naga on his left eye like her. The red eyes made the mark look dark and sinister though, but it didn't hurt his resolve to fight for justice. Luke had taken after Lucina in everything, but in retrospect, he looked like a younger Chrom or even Marth with somewhat spiky hair. He inherited the Falchion from her and his desire to protect his half-siblings; both older and younger. That was all she could ask for from her son.

**Cockroach**

Not a lot of people were fan of bugs in the mansion. Nobody like cockroaches in the mansion. Period. Lucina had tried to hide it despite that one episode where she screamed her head off when the cockroach came her and Inigo's way. Robin wasn't a big fan of the bug either and Pit thought it was hilarious when he found out Bayonetta hated them just as much.

So when a cockroach demon came to the mansion searching for Pit (like every other demon), there were a lot of screams followed by the fire alarm going off.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Morgan could be heard screaming as he hid under his mother's bed.

Rob was probably the only one snickering when Robin had locked the door with her, Lucina, Morgan, Bayonetta and anyone who hated cockroaches in it. Chrom just shook his head as he pointed the Falchion at the cockroach demon scratching at the door.

"I am so done with you people." Chrom groaned as Rob had shot an Arcfire spell from his tome and hit the cockroach demon head on.

**Judgement**

Lucina wasn't thinking straight when she had decided the best way to prevent the bad future from preventing itself was to kill the vessel of Grima. On paper, it made sense to her. If Robin died, Chrom wouldn't be killed or at least he would have survived longer. Robin's death would also guarantee the end of Grima due to her connection with the Fell Dragon. She never took into account Rob's feelings. She expected him to understand her decision and take over as the tactician for the final battle. A failed vessel can never hope to harness Grima's true powers after all.

Rob protecting his sister was the last thing Lucina expect simply because she felt like he suffered enough in the bad future. Rob had survived that battle and was aware that Robin had killed Chrom. He did not join his sister in the conquest, but the last shred of humanity she had was left to spare him. This would prove fatal as Rob was able to take all the children who have lost their parents and raise them. The children were closer to him than Robin because of Rob's presence.

At the same time, Rob had faced so much hardship. Grima constantly mocked Rob at every step, reminded Rob how his niece and nephew were pitted against each other and the people have turned against Rob due to being the twin brother of his sister. Rob had raised the female Morgan like one of his own, but male Morgan was by his mother's side. Lucina didn't even want to be reminded how the Morgan closest to Rob had sacrificed herself along with her father figure to allow the children to escape. No one wanted to talk to Morgan about his past because of how it connected to the sacrifice of his relatives. Lucina had assumed that Rob died a bitter man and if his sister caused him suffering that he would resolve to doing all in his power to stop her…

…But he wanted her to live. He wanted another way, and he would rather be cut down with his sister instead of watching her be impaled by Lucina's blade. Lucina had asked to be left alone to think about the incident. She sighed realizing she would never understand the strong twin bond the tactician twins shared.

**Damnation**

Lucina had never noticed that her sword was a darker shade of the original color as if she had fallen to the "dark" side. In combat, she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Only when her memories came back to her did she remember what she had done to obtain such dark powers.

In the timeline where she died due to a blunder on her end, she was turned into a Wight by Cia. The only way for the broken Falchion to be repaired was for Lucina to kill and damn a person with the same willpower as her. Lucina had hesitated when the time came because this was a decision that would affect her in all timelines. Souls that were damned were doomed to misfortune in timelines afterwards to remind that person their sin was so severe that they do not deserve happiness.

Prince Ruby did everything for his kingdom. Lucina saw his eyes and they did not lie, but she wanted to save Dark Pit. Because of his desire to save his kingdom using any means necessary (including working with the Minotaur Steel and kidnapping the innocent Marona), Lucina knew he would have to put him down.

When the sword was mixed with Ruby's blood along with his soul, Lucina's ultimate weapon was crafted: The Unparalleled Falchion.

**Water**

Lucina wouldn't admit it, but over time she would develop a fear of water much like how Rob has an immense phobia of slime. She may not have originally remembered what happened in the previous timelines, but having multiple close calls with the water, and of course she would start to avoid the ocean entirely. She could sympathize with Sonic completely with how he would want to avoid any Smash stage with water. He may be able to swim in Smash, but that didn't mean his fear was going to go away (or that he could swim outside of Smash). Lucina would just grumble as she watched Dark Pit and his friends enjoy their vacation on the beach while she was sitting in the sand, not wanting to participate in their games.

**Girl Talk**

Cia was such an odd individual. If you ask Zelda, you would learn she was a terrible person. If you ask Ganondorf, he would just say she's a pitiful individual and she should have stayed dead. It seemed that everyone from Link's world had some sort of vendetta against her. Even Midna didn't like her and she got along well with others. Lucina would always have her guard up against the white haired witch, but she could see that this girl was more troubled than anything else. It was nice to know there was an older female willing to listen to your troubles. Granted, Lucina had Robin, but sometimes she felt like Robin's head was in outer space with how she talked tactical sometimes. Cia was more down to earth if that is what you wanted to call it since she was willing to talk about normal things that did not concern Smash.

Talking about a female harem was not normal though.

"Funny how Dark Pit's little group has an infatuation with you too." Cia commented causing Lucina to blush.

"W-What?"

"Arachne thinks you're hot. Kaguya has some sort of sexual rivalry with you and even Lana looks up to you." Cia smirked. "Then there is me who wants to get in your pants."

Cia was most likely joking. Lucina didn't understand what a joke was though and decided it was best to just leave.

"Hey come back."

"No, I won't come back!"

"We're having some girl talk! Sit back down!"

Robin wouldn't know what to think seeing Cia on top of her best friend's daughter. Lucina had no explanation either.

**Vanish**

When Lucina was at the Outer Realm with the hot springs, she told Robin that after the battle with Grima she would disappear. Robin had promised to arrange things so she could stay, but Lucina already had her mind set. She was in a time period she did not belong in and the only reason Lucina did not leave immediately was due to waiting for Robin to return. She loved Rob so much that seeing him in a state of despair after she had failed to save his sister again, she made it her goal to make sure that he would not go over the deep end. She would have left when Robin came back to everyone if not for the invitation of Smash. Smash was her home, but the minute the tournament ended, she would vanish without a trace.

At least Dark Pit had offered her a spot in his division as another one of his bodyguards…

**Butterfly**

Lucina would never admit it, but she actually enjoyed being in the Golden Land. Butterflies were one of her favorite insects because it reminded her of the butterflies back at home. Blue butterflies were a treat for her because of the radiant glow they gave, but the Golden Land butterflies were a sight to behold. Not only did they glow in the night sky but they apparently were filled with the hopes of dreams of children who have died. Prism may have been a jerk, but he was always thinking of the less fortunate children. By making them butterflies, he had essentially made the Golden Land the land of the children. This would explain why so many children didn't make it to heaven or hell with a few exceptions. If every child represented a butterfly, then every butterfly was filled with laughter especially the more powerful ones that could return to their former self only as a Golden Land child.

**Vile**

When one looked in the mirror, you saw your reflection. You may not be happy what stares back at you, but you are what you hate. Lucina had realized that she was no longer the same person after the events of Mecha Galaxy. With all of her memories intact with an exception of a few timelines, she had every reason to be a bitter person. She would compare her change in attitude to Cory who had went through similar hardships (but it's a good thing she doesn't remember the timelines. That would probably cause her to go insane).

The Mirror World had proven to be a universe where things were lighter, softer and away from the negativity of the Golden Land universe that she was known for. Unfortunately, it meant the Smashers were weaker against even the weakest threats of their world. The mirror monster had tricked Rob into switching places with the Robin of that universe so he could live in a world where he wouldn't be judged or be number two to his sister. It was up to Pit and Shulk to bring Rob back to his senses, but Dark Pit had tagged along and brought Reyn, Lucina and Lucas with him for a sense of familiarity.

Lucina didn't like that plan though. She was too different from the Mirror World's Lucina. Reyn had obvious physical changes in the sense he was already an angel. Lucas was simply stronger and more prone to setting things on fire due to not completely mastering his fire spells he obtained after arising from the dead. As for Lucina well…

"How could the other me be so heartless?!"

Lucina sighed as she put her sword away. The Falchion was stained with the blood of those she damned giving off a demonic glow. It was a far cry from what the Falchion originally looked like. The princess knew she wouldn't be passing down her sword unlike Chrom to his Lucina, so it wouldn't be an issue. However, the fact that the deformed faces of the dead continued to wrap around the sword and screeching horrible things at her didn't help her image.

"…I did it to protect Dark Pit." Lucina told her other self simply who could not keep her composure around her. "If you were in my shoes, you would damn these spirits too."

"I wouldn't!"

"…So you would let Dark Pit die to save your honor?"

"I…"

Lucina felt like her mirror self would never understand the horrors she has been through even after Grima was dealt with. Sighing in defeat, the princess walked away to return to Dark Pit's side.

**Protector**

Pit only asked Lucina one thing. He wanted her to protect his younger twin brother and prevent him from doing anything reckless. Pit, the angels, the demons and even the Smashers were going to war against Diamond and the entirety of Mecha Galaxy. Shulk and Dunban had already been taken as hostages, but it would not stop Pit. He believed Shulk could hold out long enough until he could be saved. If Dunban trained Shulk, he believed the war veteran to be the same way. Lucina could watch over Dark Pit with ease even know she knew that it would be impossible to stop Dark Pit from wanting to help his twin.

She was in agreement with Reyn though concerning Dyntos' suicide mission. Dyntos did not expect Dark Pit to make it out in one piece. This wasn't like with Pit where he was willing to test Pit on his prowess. If Dark Pit died, it was one less eyesore in the galaxy to the old God.

However, she would not be able to convince him to change his mind. She could only keep Pit's promise with protecting the black angel. Their group was huge, so she wouldn't have to shoulder the burden on her own. However, Reyn was still injured from the attack on Bionis and Kaguya was still inexperienced in comparison to everyone there. They needed to find a few more allies before they could start gathering the items for the Great Sacred Treasure II.

"Dark Pit," Lucina had started when she was alone with him, "I must warn you, should a mission be too dangerous, I will forbid you from doing it."

"But Luci-"

"I promised your brother that I will protect you. I will not let you get hurt on my watch."

"But we're at war…" Dark Pit murmured. "That's impossible."

"You must do what you need to do, but you must not put yourself in immense danger. Please, promise me that you won't do anything reckless. I fear that you will do something and I will not be able to save you…"

Dark Pit had no choice but to promise her…even though in the back of his mind, he felt like some of the items that Dyntos needed required him to be at put in dangerous situations. Lucina could only pray to Naga that this journey behind Pit's back will go well.

**The End**

After the events of Mecha Galaxy, Lucina knew where her new home would be. She had promised Dark Pit previously that she would not die and become part of the undead again. It didn't mean she could use the undead to her advantage in battle. The female lord found it unfair how Reyn bit the dust and became an angel, so he wouldn't have to live through the events of his world again in ignorance. Shulk had warned Reyn that he would have to bear with watching the same people die again because it was impossible. Lucina understood what Shulk meant and wanted to go insane living through the dark future, jumping back into the past and beating Grima again only to see Robin die in front of them. Such was the burden of time starting over because of Raven.

Lucina would be able to handle the hell of repeating the timeline due to knowing that at the end of the day, everyone will live to see another day and that Dark Pit and his friends were waiting for her at the end of the road. Her smile always widened seeing the dark angel coming down from the heavens to greet her.

"Welcome back Luci!"

"It's good to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5725 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The Waste section is a reference to the patch that added the Shield Stun, so it prevents people from sitting in shield as much do to how easier it is to get punished. Lucario benefits from this but Lucina and Marth don't, and since Lucina doesn't have the tipper…
> 
> 2\. The Masks section is just me joking about Gerome = Batman and Rob = Robin.
> 
> 3\. The Let Go section is how I imagine Inigo speaking to Lucina before he, Owain and Severa leave. I have read about the Fates DLC, so I tried to have it in a timeline where Lucina leaves after the trio, but Inigo lies about not meeting Lucina. This is supposed to be funny when they're later told to watch over Corrin.
> 
> 4\. I named Lucina's child Luke and I brought that up in Gothic Galaxy that Dark Pit would probably name his son that. It leans toward them obviously, but Dark Pit's clone status allows him to have three children and they all have his red eyes.
> 
> 5\. The Vile section is literally another scenario of my universe interacting with Ari's universe. Her Lucina isn't even in a relationship with Dark Pit and her Dark Pit is crushing on her. Compare that to mine who has fallen for my Dark Pit to the point of damning someone else to be with him. She also has to accept the OT3 scenario with her, Dark Pit and Reyn. The main focus is on the fact my Lucina can control the spirits of the dead to do her bidding thanks to becoming a Wight in Future in my Hands.


End file.
